


All of Me

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405 - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gecenin karanlığı Guadalaraja’nın üstüne çökmüş, köprü sessiz, sadece gececiler ve Görevli ortada dolanıyorken James üst katta merdivenlere ilerliyor, aşağıdan 1. basamağa oturur. Ayaklarını kendine çeker, ileriyi izler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



 

John Legend- All of me

\---------

 

            Gecenin karanlığı Guadalaraja’nın üstüne çökmüş, köprü sessiz, sadece gececiler ve Görevli ortada dolanıyorken James üst katta merdivenlere ilerliyor, aşağıdan 1. basamağa oturur. Ayaklarını kendine çeker, ileriyi izler.

 

_“Neden 4. basamak?”_

_“Çünkü ayaklarımı en aşağı uzatabiliyorum.”_

_“ Cidden soruyorum James.”_

_“4 benim için anlamlı Jaali. Julian bizim dördüncümüzdü.”_

_“Peki, benim için kaçıncı basamağa otururdun?”_

_“Birinci”_

_“Aşağıdan mı yukarıdan mı?”_

_“Aşağıdan.”_

_“Neden?”_

            James gülümser, Aden’ın bu sorunun cevabını almak için ne kadar uğraştığını hatırlar. Jaalisi –evet onun Jaalisi- aşağıda değil, üstte oturması gerektiğini söylemiştir. Sonra onun yanına oturup onun dudaklarını öpmüş, Julian’ın acısını geçirmiştir. Ama şimdi James aşağıdan 1. basamakta oturup ayaklarını göğsüne çekip nefesini zorladığında onu öpüp acıyı dindirecek kimse yoktur. Ne de olsa tüm acısını sadece Aden geçirebilmiştir, artık kim geçirecektir?

 

            Yukarıda huzurla uyuyan Rose’un nefesini dinler bir iki saniye, sonra hızla kalkıp asansöre ilerler. Otoparka indiğinde Aden’ın favorisi olan beyaz arabasına ilerleyip kapıyı açar ve gaza basar. Büyük meteorun sebep olduğu deniz kenarına geldiğinde arabasını park edip boş sahile bakar.

 

            Arabadan inip yavaş adamlarla denizin kenarında dolaşmaya başlar. İlginç bir şekilde havadaki tuzun kokusu ciğerlerini yakıyor, burnu sızlıyor, gözlerinin içi acıyordur. Ama Senor evrenin en dayanıklı adamı, sanki ağlamak ona yasakmışçasına derin bir nefes alıp tuzun kokusunu daha çok içine çeker. İlerdeki banka oturur.

 

            _Aden, şu an her şeyimi verebilirim senin için, her şeyden vazgeçebilirim. Yeter ki yanımda otursan, şu saçma tuz kokusunu birlikte duysak, bana neden tuz koktuğunu anlatsan mesela? Rose’u hangi okula göndereceğimizi konuşsak, sonra eve gitsek. Makarna yesek belki? Ya da ne bileyim senin sevdiğin şaraplardan birini açıp gölü izlesek? Ne kadar şey yapmayı kaçırdığımızın farkında mısın? Ne kadar eksik kaldığımızın farkında mısın Aden? Kalbimin atmasını sağladın, ama bu kadar acıyabileceğini tahmin etmemiştim._

 

            James son nefesiyle tuzu bir kere daha içine çeker, tüm benliğini verdiği sevdiği adamı havada, suda, toprakta, tüm evrende hissettirecek bir nefestir bu. Yerinden kalkıp doğmaya başlayan güneşi arkasında bırakarak beyaz arabasına ilerler.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Biraz fazla bunalım, fazla içten bir yazı oldu, daha çok kendi gözümde bu çifti gördüğümde şu anda James'in acısının en az bu seviyede olduğunu düşünerek yazdım.


End file.
